


Custom Undertale OC Boss Fight: Jaike

by ModelZXA



Category: Undertale
Genre: (Genocide Route Battle)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModelZXA/pseuds/ModelZXA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Occurs after you beat Sans in the genocide route.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Custom Undertale OC Boss Fight: Jaike

(After you beat Sans, Frisk's body transforms into Chara, so you look like Chara.)

(You walk forward. Then, a humanoid figure appears.)

(Live-A-Live: Demon King Odio music Plays)(bold words represent Jaike speaking.)

**"Long time no see, Chara."**

"*So, you come to fight me, when I am at godlike power, Jaike?"

**"Not like I have a choice. Cuz' if I let you pass, this timeline will be erased. And you'll just do it all over again."**

"*Heheheh. You really are an idiot."

**"Hehehehheh... AHAHHAHAHAHAH!!!"**

"*What are you laughing at? The fact that I will kill you in just one strike?"

**"Wrong. Because I am no ordinary human, Chara. Take one more step, and you are gonna hate me more than anything else when I do what will happen next."**

(You step forward)

**"*sigh* Sorry, Toriel, everyone. Sorry I couldn't save ya'll in time. But now, I shall avenge your deaths."**

_BATTLE BEGINS._

**"It was a beautiful day outside, birds were singing, and flowers were blooming. However, now, on days like these, kids, no, demons like you...**

**SHOULD BE ROTTING IN THE FIRES OF HELL!!!"**

*Battle Menu shows up*

*ACT- Check*

Jaike:

??? DEF, 500 ATT.

A human, just like what you used to be. Determined to stop you and avenge all the monsters you have murdered.

*Battle menu shows up again*

*Fight- Jaike*

*SLASH!*

*0 Damage*

"*What in the-?!"

**"What? You think I'm gonna fight you without some extremely high stats? Ever since you got your Level of Violence to 20, you took over Frisk's body, and their SOUL fled from their own body. Heheheh, thanks, kiddo."**

*Jaike reveals him holding Frisk's SOUL*

**"Now, here we go.**

**YOU DIRTY MONSTER KILLER!!!"**

 


End file.
